Sweet, Sweet Candy Man
by dreamofflight
Summary: Sequel to 'Nightmare to a Dream', my previous ficlet.  Gabriel's been gone for a while and Sam's been missing him. This is a fic about their lusty reunion.


My Sweet Sweet Candy Man

written by: Adria

inspired by: thecoffinofmypassions fanart

sequel to: Nightmare to a Dream

Sam couldn't really breathe. Okay, truth was, he didn't really want to breathe, and risk ruining what he was sure was another fantasy, a daydream while he was on the road with Dean, driving from town to town, killing countless creatures and sleeping on crappy hotel beds, alone, night after night. It had been two months since he and Gabriel had...been together...and he hadn't seen the angel since, Gabriel having spent a solid four days with Sam that time, the first and only time, Sam thought bitterly, before he heard word that he was needed upstairs, something to do with Castiel. Dean had frowned, obviously worried, and Gabriel had assured him that he would figure out what was going on and come back as soon as he could. Sam had looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, and dammit if Gabe hadn't been right about the 'bond' between his brother and the angel.

So now when he found himself waking up in a silken bed, sunlight streaming in the floor to ceiling windows, dressed in nothing but silk boxers in a beautiful soft gray, he figured he was dreaming again. Had to be. There was no way this was reality, and that he was really in some fucking penthouse somewhere, lying in some all-too-comfortable bed.

"Actually...they're called 'villas' here..."

Sam is snapped out of his dream state by an all too familiar voice; a voice that sends something hot sliding down his spine and makes his mouth dry.

"_Gabriel._"

He gasps, and throws back the down coverlet, scrambling with long limbs to clamor out of the bed and over to the doorway toward his angel.

Sam stops about halfway there though, as he takes in the full sight of the man in front of him. Same all too cocky smirk on his face, same dirty blonde tresses that just begged to be pushed out of his face...but his clothes. Gone were the worn in jeans, boots and olive green jacket; in their place was something that made Sam's eyes go wide and his jaw drop all of it's own accord.  
>Gabriel...the archangel...was wearing a French Maid's outfit.<br>**_A Fucking. French. Maid's. Outfit._**

Sam stutters, taking in the black chiffon skirt, white apron trimmed in delicate lace, the sleek black heels and white cuffs around Gabriel's surprisingly delicate wrists...and...oh fuck..._oh fuckohfuck_...thigh high stockings held up by garters that Sam could easily see.

He stands still, trembling as he takes in the archangel's new appearance, and Gabriel arches a brow at him, pushing off of where he was leaning against the door jam, and walks with a_ click-click-click_ that echoes in the large golden white room. Gabriel stops in front of Sam, tilting his head back so far his neck strains, showing off expanses of white flesh that no longer have the bruises and hickeys that Sam had bestowed there the last time they were together. He smirks again, and tilts his head to one side, batting his eyes at Sam, his hands held behind his back as if hiding something, or just being coy.

"Well, Sammy...going to say Hi to me?"

Sam blushes, blood rushing to flush his cheeks a brilliant pink hue that most makeup artists would kill to be able to achieve with pigment and a brush.

"...Hi...Gabriel..."  
>His voice cracks and Gabriel's smile widens, teasing, his eyes dancing as he watches Sam, takes in how his appearance affects the taller man. He takes another step forward, into Sam's personal space, and Sam steps back, eyes widening. They dance like this back across the room, step by step, until Sam's legs hit the edge of the King sized bed, and he sits down with a soft surprised sound. Gabriel grins and climbs into his lap, shoes popping off the back of his heels as he goes. His eyes are half lidded as he wraps one of his arms around the back of Sam's shoulders, and brings the other up to tickle Sam's nose with an ostrich feather duster.<p>

"Mmm...miss me?"

"Yeah..."

Sam is warming up, the question he wants to ask forming in his head, traveling down to his vocal cords, but he can't quite say it just yet; he was enjoying Gabriel's firm weight in his lap too much, the scratch of the gauze netting under the skirt against his thighs strangely enjoyable...and the silken slide of Gabriel's stocking covered legs against his making his stomach roll with heat.

"I missed you too...Sorry I didn't call kiddo...was a little busy upstairs..."

Gabriel leans in and pecks a soft kiss against Sam's lips, breaking a gentle moan out of the man's throat.

"Busy...with...what?"

Sam gets out, in between slowly deepening kisses.

"mmmm...not important...I think you have...something else you wanna ask...huh Sammy?"

Sam stiffens and pulls back, looking up into his angel's eyes, and of course Gabriel knew...he could probably read Sam's mind right here and now. Gabriel frowns just slightly, making a soft 'tsk-tsk' sound.

"Not something I indulge in much...reading minds. More-" he licks his lips,

"-that I listen to prayers...and you...Sammy, you pray** LOUD**."

Sam blinks, frowning, and pulls away from Gabriel.

"What are you talking about Gabe?"

"...Sam...you know, when you think about an angel...they can hear you? Especially if the thought is...particularly strong. Like yelling, or a nightmare...or a fantasy."

Sam's eyes flare wide and he makes a choked off sound in the back of his throat.

"...You mean...?"

"Yup... Every. Single. One of them."

**FUCK.** Fuckity fuck on a fuck stick! Sam looked down at Gabriel's...outfit...and blushed again, before looking back up at him.

"So this...?"

"Mmmm...some of your fantasies...thrown together. With my own twist, of course."

"Of course."

Sam mutters back, biting his lower lip before Gabriel leans down and captures Sam's chin in one of his hands, pulling until Sam looks back up into his eyes.

"Hey. Don't do that. This is nothing to be embarrassed about Sammy...I've had far kinkier things imagined about me...and..." He grins again, eyes half shut as he stares down at Sammy, predatory, "I've dreamy of far kinkier things..._about you_."

Sam's body instantly responds, cock jumping in his boxers, and a low groan escapes his lips before he rushes his hands into Gabriel's hair and pulls the angel down for a crushing kiss, gasping out between violent licks and bites, "Fucking...missed...you..."  
>Gabriel moans back, shivering under the hunter's touch.<p>

"Know you did..."

Sam flips them, throwing Gabriel onto the bed and pinning him in place with his large hands, one on each of Gabriel's wrists. The angel licks his lips and grins up at Sam, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh really, Sammy?"

Sam growls in response, and leans down to ravage Gabriel's mouth again, leaving the angel gasping and shuddering. He sits up and straddles Gabriel's waist, pulling one of the angel's arms up, holding his hand and looking over the cuff around his wrist before gently kissing Gabriel's palm, dragging his teeth down the fleshy pad to the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist to nip and worry it, leaving red marks there before he lets go of the arm and reaches to do the same to the other. Gabriel writhes, sighing gently, having missed his hunter while he was stuck in heaven, assisting Castiel as best he could.  
>Sam finishes with marking Gabriel there, and moves to his neck again, pouting slightly that the angel had been gone so long that the marks he'd left were completely gone. Of course, Gabriel could have healed them the minute he wanted to, but as Gabriel had said right before he left, they were 'something to remember you by'. Sam marks him up again, purple and red marks angry across the smooth milky skin of Gabriel's neck, standing out bright and mottled. Gabriel moans throughout it, fisting his hands in Sam's hair and <em>pulling, <em>chuckling in the back of his throat when it only makes Sam bite harder.  
>Sam works his way down to the lace lined collar of the dress and smirks, looking up at Gabriel, who sits up on his elbows and smirks back.<p>

"What?"

"Mmm..nothing..."

He takes a hold of it with both hands, and with a quick jerk in opposite directions, tears open the black fabric with an ease like he was tearing a paper towel. Sam grins as Gabriel gapes at him, bringing his hands up to cover his now bare chest in false modesty.

"Why I never!"

"Oh shuddup Gabe."

"Make me..."

Gabriel grins at Sam, who smirks and gets up off the bed, much to Gabriel's dismay, as he makes a dissapointed sound, similar to a whimper.

"Hey..."

"Shh."

Sam stands at the foot of the bed and looks down at Gabriel, then takes a hold of one of his legs and flips him over like a ragdoll, and FUCK, Gabriel thinks, Sam's been working out. Sam slides his hands slowly up Gabriel's silken legs, chuckling at the shudder of muscles beneath the stocking covered skin, stopping to grab hold of one of the garters and snap it against the white skin of the angel's muscular thigh. The resounding slap against the skin and the sting that accompanies it makes Gabriel gasp and then moan, arching his hips up, wiggling his ass at Sam.

"Oh...like that?"

Gabriel hisses out a quick_ "Yes"_ just in time to feel Sam flip his skirt up over his ass, and hear the soft choked gasp that barely manages to squeak out of Sam's throat at what he sees.  
>Ruffled. Panties.<br>FUCK.  
>Gabriel chuckles and looks back over his shoulder, eyes pretend innocent, voice soft and as girly as he could make it.<p>

"Did I get them right?"

Sam's eyes widen even more as he realizes that the fucking archangel did this on _purpose. _Oh, it was ON. Sam sits down on the bed quickly and then throws Gabriel across his lap, yanks the ruffled panties down, and begins administering a punishment befitting such a cocky action. Gabriel squeaks at the first harsh slap to his ass, but quickly begins to moan, rocking his hips down after each echoing slap against his quickly reddening ass. His hardon grows swiftly, poking into Sam's thigh even as Sam's own hardon juts up and out to prode against Gabriel's stomach. By the time Gabriel's ass is flame red and covered in fingerprints and palmprints, overlapping to give the illusion of a kindergarden's hand painting, Sam is panting and Gabriel is whining for more.  
>Sam shoves Gabriel off onto the floor, standing up to strip himself of his boxers, hardon springing out and standing free, throbbing and red, precum already pearling at the tip. Gabriel licks his lips, but doesn't move to take Sam in hand, and the hunter frowns down at the angel. Gabriel holds up a hand, one finger up in a 'just a minute' gesture, before he snaps his fingers. Sam blinks, and by the time he opens his eyes, the floor around them is covered in several dozen tiny dishes, squeeze bottles and jars with lids and what appeared to be spoons sticking out of them. Fuck...there was even a few bottles of whipped cream. Sam blinks and then looks down at Gabriel again, who tilts his head to one side and smiles, before speaking in a lilting French accent.<p>

"Monsieur...May I make you a sundae? It ees quite deliseeous, I vill promise..."

Sam chuckles and sits down, indulging in Gabriel's candy fetish for once without fighting or scolding him about healthier habits. .

"Sure..."  
>Gabriel smiles, and Sam suddenly isn't so sure with how cat like that grin is, and grabs a bottle of chocolate sauce, getting up so he was kneeling in front of Sam. He shoves Sam back, the other man making a soft oof sound and propping himself up on his elbows while watching as Gabriel uncaps the bottle and upends it, squeezing slowly.<p>

The chocolate comes out slowly, drizzling in squiggling lines over Sam's cock and stomach, the first touch of it cold enough to make him hiss out in shock, then laugh as Gabriel's eyes flare wide and his grin brightens. The angel discards the bottle over his shoulder and then leans down, eyes flicking from the tip of Sam's cock to lock onto the hunter's own eyes. He smiles slowly and then darts out his tongue to swipe over the tip, collecting rich chocolate and precum at once, eyes shutting as a soft groan escapes his throat- and god DAMN if that's not the hottest thing that Sam has ever seen. He lets his head drop back as Gabriel starts again, trailing that hot tongue everywhere, collecting the sweet taste of chocolate and something salty and warm and _Sam_ as he goes. He teases, flitting from one side to the other, nibbling on a hipbone before moving the base of Sam's cock to suck on the skin there, eliciting a broken moan from Sam's lips. Gabriel finally has enough of teasing Sam, just as Sam was about to tell him to stop fucking _TEASING_, Gabriel, CHRIST, and he grips Sam's hips with both hands, moving his mouth over Sam's cock and opening his jaw wide before taking the hunter in to the hilt in one swift fluid movement. Sam cries out, hips arching up, but held in place by Gabriel's iron grip on his hips. He moves slowly, taking his time to flattern his tongue along the underside, swirl around the tip, drag just the barest hint of teeth for a shock along Sam's shaft. Sam rocks beneath him, trying so hard to get more whenever Gabriel back off to the tip, but then moans deep when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of the angel's throat. Soon Sam feels he warmth in his stomach boiling up, reaching in hot strokes up his spine, and he reaches out to place a hand against Gabriel's forehead, effectively stopping his descent back down Sam's cock.

"S-stop, Gabe..."

He chokes out, voice wrecked from Gabriel's attentions. Gabriel pulls his mouth off of Sam with a slick pop, lips swollen and chocolate smeared over his jaw. Sam groans and reaches down to yank Gabriel back onto the bed, ontop of him, and kisses and licks away the remnants of chocolate, tasting himself of Gabriel's tongue and moaning from the idea. He flips them again, Gabriel beneath him once more, and quickly strips the angel of his clothing, leaving on the stockings and garter belt and wrist cuffs, the rest torn away in frantic motions. Gabriel shiver, his body cold suddenly, and Sam leans down over him, covering him with expanses of warm tanned flesh. They kiss slowly, languidly for a moment, before Sam starts moving his hips, slowly rocking his hips against Gabriel's, bodies slotting against one another until they find just the right spot, two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Gabriel gasps when his now bare cock finds it's spot next to Sam's, and they slide over and against one another, spit and precum slick on Sam's cock making the friction just enough to feel amazing.  
>Sam slowly pulls away just as Gabriel was working towards a frenzy, hands struggling to find a spot to stay still over Sam's back, fingernails biting into the flesh with each thrust of Sam's hips. He reaches down and grabs a licorice rope, looking back up at Gabriel whose breath hitches, but he nods and licks his lips before snapping his fingers. Sam smirks and climbs back onto the bed, grabbing Gabriel's hands and placing them one ontop of each other on the bed over his head, before wrapping the licorice around them. With Gabriel's help, it's almost unending, long red strand that Sam uses to tie the angel's wrists together, then bites off a long piece and, stuffing a peep into Gabriel's mouth first, ties the rope around his head to use as a gag most delicious.<p>

Gabriel is practically vibrating by this point, hard on throbbing and almost purple at the tip, the muscles of his stomach twitching every time Sam touches him, repositions him on the bed, now completely helpless under Sam's ministrations. And Gabriel gave Sam that, because they both know that if he wanted to, Gabriel could easily over power Sam and do anything he wanted. He could kill Sam with a snap of his fingers, but Gabriel gave this to Sam, and Sam took it with a dark grin, indulging in that side of himself that he came to know while soulless; but still with the utmost care for Gabriel, his angel...his...no, he wouldn't say or even think that word. Gabriel was more, so much more, than just a lover. He was a fucking archangel, and he chose to be Sam's, to claim and be claimed, to protect him through anything and everything, and to come back to Sam the minute he could.  
>Sam trails a hand down Gabriel's stomach, slow trembling fingers barely brushing over the pale skin which seems to jump and quiver. Sam feels his breath hitch in his throat, and he licks his lips before leaning down again to grab another bottle, this one a cherry flavored something that Sam arches his brow at, fairly certain it was more likely a lube from the bottle's shape than a dessert topping...but then again it would work perfect for what he had planned. Sam scoots Gabriel to the edge of the bed and pushes his legs up and apart, stilling when he looks down at the angel opening up for him. Sam moans softly, biting his lower lip so hard he tastes pennies. He swallows thickly around the lump in his throat before uncapping the bottle with a loud click, the only other sound the labored breathing of the angel and his own heartbeat in his head.<p>

Sam drizzles an ample amount of the pink liquid onto his fingers, then trails his fingers around Gabriel's entrance, chuckling at the twitch and pucker, before pressing just the tip of one finger inside. He's rewarded with a muffled groan and a sweet arch of Gabriel's back. Sam grins and slides the finger further inside, rewarded once again by another muffled groan and an even sharper bow to Gabriel's back. He slides the finger in and out several times, then pulls it back out, a soft whimper coming from the angel which Sam hushes gently. He bends down and, with a deep breath, leans in to tongue at Gabriel's hole, holding onto the angel's thighs so he won't buck like crazy; Gabriel does anyway, a startled yelp coming from his nose, mouth still muffled by the sugary easter candy.

Sam experiments, running his tongue in circles around the rim before sliding it inside, the taste of Gabe and the cherry- no, strawberry, lube mixing in an odd way, but not bad. He moans against Gabriel's skin and it's echoed by the angel as Gabriel's thighs twitch with each probing thrust of Sam's tongue inside him. He stiffens his tongue into a point and thrusts inside before sealing his lips around the outside, and dragging his tongue back out. Gabriel cries out again, the suction around his entrance making him a little crazy. Sam quickly pushes a finger back in, then two, not letting Gabriel have time to adjust to each one fully, ratcheting up the level of intensity with each digit, before scissoring them apart to stretch the angel even more. Gabriel makes a choked off sound deep in his throat and arches up to take Sam's fingers deep inside him.

"_Jesus Christ Gabriel..._"

Sam gasps, eyes wide as he stares down at the angel beneath him. Gabriel is covered in a sheen of sweat, breathing heavy through his nose, the stockings already having runs in them from their rough housing on the bed and Sam's eager fingers. He shakes as Sam stands back up from his kneeling position and withdraws his fingers from inside of him, making a soft stubborn sound of displeasure at the sudden emptiness.  
>Sam chuckles and hushes him again, slicking his cock quickly with a few fisted pumps of one of his hands, already wet with lube. He grabs one of Gabriel's legs and hauls the angel even closer to the edge of the bed, then flips him over and helps him stand up, leaning over the edge of the bed so his licorice rope bound hands and forearms could provide counterbalance that Sam knew he would need. Sam has to calm himself just slightly, even the sight of Gabriel like this, marked and bruised, bound and gagged with his own fucking candy, stockings ripped and garterbelt askew around his waist- fuck...it was almost enough to make him come right then and there. He shuts his eyes for a moment and breathes deep, only to open them again at a warm bumping pressure against his legs and cock- Gabriel. He was pushing his ass back against Sam, making soft eager sounds in his throat. Sam shudders, his cock jumping in his hand, and fuckitall, he can't stop now.<br>There's a sound somewhat like a snarl, and Sam realizes somewhere in the back of his mind that it came from him, but he can't stop himself as he hurriedly positions the head of his cock at Gabriel's entrance and then grabs hold of the angel's hip with his other hand. He shoves forward, slow at first, and once the head of his cock is past the tight ring of muscle into silken searing heat, he moves his other hand to the angel's other hip, fingers bruisingly tight as he buries himself to the hilt in one motion, neither fast nor slow, but just right to push against the tightness, filling Gabriel as he goes. Gabriel responds vocally, but the gag prevents him from talking like he wants to, so he simply sighs, sighs like he missed this, sighs like this is what feels right, like this is home with Sam filling him like this.  
>Sam stills at the bottom, brushing both thumbs up in circles over Gabriel's back, voice tight with restraint when he speaks.<p>

"Moving now Gabe..."

Gabriel only responds with a slight shove of his hips, and Sam takes that as a 'fuck yes, move', so he does. Sam pulls back then slams back inside of Gabriel, rewarded for the harsh movement with a guttural moan from Gabriel. Sam slides one hand up Gabriel's back to tangle in his hair, pulling tight and arching Gabriel's head back as he keeps fucking into him, speed constant and thrusts deep. Sam grits his teeth as he pushes into Gabriel, hissing out a tortured moan.

"Fuck...god...so _tight_, Gabe.._.so fucking...tight_...for me..."

He yanks on Gabriel's hair, earning himself a groan, and a swivel of Gabriel's hips as he snaps his own forward, burying himself deep and brushing over that spot inside of the angel. Gabriel's eyes flare wide and he bucks backwards, a strangled scream coming out of his throat, muffled once more by his candy gag. Sam snarls and fucks into Gabriel faster, harder, angling his hips just right to hit the spot again and again and again, breaking sobs from Gabe with each push in.

"Yeah, like that?.._.F..fuck_ Gabe, so good...just for me...fuuu-king perfect ass..."

Gabriel tugs against the hand in his hair, but Sam just pulls back, stretching his throat back as he grinds against the angel's ass.

"Mmmmm so sweet.."

Sam leans forward and nips at Gabriel's shoulder lightly, before biting down hard. He lets go of Gabriel's hair and reaches down, pulling the gag out of Gabriel's mouth and instantly hearing a stream of Enochian flow out, the melted marshmellow peep having disintegrated enough that Gabriel could swallow it and then speak around it. Sam could only assume that it was cuss words from the cry of pleasure that follows them.

Sam growls around the mouthful of Gabriel's skin and slides the hand down, scraping nails over the angel's skin before dipping his hand down and around Gabriel's cock, gripping firm then stroking base to tip slowly.

"Oh...Oh...y-yes...Sammy..."

Gabriel's voice cracks over Sam's name, and Sam lets go of Gabriel's skin with his teeth, whispering in a husky voice as he continues to fuck the angel, leaning into the other's standing form with each thrust.

"Yeah Gabe?...what do you want?"

Gabriel groans into the bedspread, shoving his face into the down while his hips arch up and back with each hard slapping thrust from Sam's hips.

"AH!...please Sammy...don't...don't make me..."

"Beg?...oh...Gabriel..."

Sam pushes in to the hilt and holds himself there, twitching inside of Gabriel, itching to move again, his whole body tightening up from the pressure of holding himself still as he leans forward again to speak into Gabriel's ear.

"But I love to hear you..."

Gabriel bites out a rough '_Fuck you Sammy_', before crying out again as Sam pulls out then slams back in, chuckling low in the back of his throat. Gabriel rocks back into Sam's thrusts now, whimpering as Sam works his hand in time with his thrusts over Gabriel's cock, brushing pad of his thumb over the tip on each pass. Gabriel's voice builds again, and soon he's cussing one more, this time in English.

"Fuck-fuck, **oh...**yesyes, Please Sammy..Sam, please, fuck, so good...!"

"Yeah Gabe?"

Gabriel can't help himself this time, release seeming just inches away, within grasp, and all he has to do is ask for it.

"...Sa.._.Sammy.._.please...I wanna-"

"Yes Gabriel?"

Gabriel grits his teeth and barks out his words, loud and demanding.

**_"Fuck!_**...I...I want you to make me come, fuck me until I come over your fist!"

Sam grins against Gabriel's back and then stands back up, straight, and begins pistoning into Gabriel with a renewed energy, hand on the angel's cock matching the speed with which he thrusts deep inside of him, grunting at the effort.

Sam arches his back and tilts his hips, and every since push inside slams into Gabriel's prostate, and fuck it's all too much, and with another firm squeeze over his cock, Gabriel's climaxing hard, everything tensing in his body, vice tight around Sam. Sam lets out a choked cry and can only manage a few more stuttered thrusts of his hips before he pushes in as deep as he can, and comes too, entire body spasming as he lets go inside of the angel. Gabriel is breathing heavy, shuddering slightly still, slowly softening cock spent over Sam's hand and the bedspread and his own stomach, messy and hot. Sam shivers and lets go of the angel's cock to brace his weight on the bed with his hand, arm and legs shaking. He slowly pulls out of Gabriel and stumbles back a step, knocking over a few bowls of skittles and m&ms, before he manages to turn around and flop back onto the bed a foot away from Gabriel, who just collapsed onto the bed the minute Sam had withdrawn from inside him.

They pant for a few moments, Sam staring at the ceiling, and Gabriel staring at Sam, slow smiles drawing across both faces. Sam is the first to laugh, a slow chuckle, and then Gabriel joins in, grinning over at the man who he wore fucking stockings and was gagged with a peep and licorice rope for.  
>Speaking of...<br>Gabriel sits up slightly, looking down at his hands, bound in red licorice rope still, the dye from the rope having leeched into his slightly sweaty skin during their sex.

"Mmm...Sammy?"

"Yeah Gabe?"

He rolls his head to look over at the angel, who was leaning on his elbows, forearms up in the air, and he sees what Gabriel was looking at. Sam blushes and covers his face with his hands, muttering 'Sorry', before sitting up and reaching over to untie Gabriel.  
>The angel yanks away, then stands up and walks over to stand in front of Sam. Sam blinks, arches a brow, confused as Gabriel smiles down at him.<p>

"I think you should get me out of these...but you shouldn't use your hands..."

Sam blinks and looks from the red rope looped easily ten times around Gabriel's wrists and forearms back up at the angel, who was fucking grinning he was so pleased with himself. Sam groans, but smiles, and grabs Gabriel to throw him back on the bed before crawling up beside him.

"Fine...but you have to help, you candy freak."

"_Hey now..._that's not a nice thing to call the angel you just fucked silly."

Gabriel pouts, and Sam smirks, reaching over to take the angel's forearms in his hands, tugging Gabriel closer.

"Fine then..."

Sam smiles again, a twinkle in his eye as he looks at Gabriel over his licorice wrapped wrists .

"How about...candy man?"


End file.
